


Getting Away: Living in the Digital World

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they defeated the D-Reaper the world was at peace for once. Everything was going great or so they thought. As the Digimon are being forced to go back to where they came from. In instinct, three girls jump into the portal that might never open ever again. The things you don't want to lose will make you do crazy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

" **I don't know if I can forgive you. But I do trust you hey did I mention I've got friends now? We're meeting up for the first time in a week. See ya there?"- Neku Sakuraba** _ **"The World Ends with You"**_ **Credits.**

" **You ain't my partner anymore, man you're my friend. So trus' that yo."- Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito _"The World Ends with You"_  Beat, Day 7.**

"I never seen the park so beautiful!" Henry said

"Dude the world never looked better I could kissed the dirt!" Kazu said

"It's finally over!" Rika said

"Most of it at least remember the Digital World's still in ruins." Jade reminded

"Whoa!" DarkRenamon said

"DarkRenamon, what's happening to you?!" Jade asked

"I feel strange!" Renamon said

"Cyberdramon!?" Ryo said

"Ryo, I'm fading." Cyberdramon said

"Terriermon, Lopmon I was looking every where for…daddy why are all the Digimon getting smaller?" Suzie said

"Dad help us!" Henry said

"Mr. Wong why are Guilmon and the other Digimon de-Digivolving?" Takato asked

"De-Digivolving? Dad tell us what's going on!?" Henry said

"Henry, the Digimon don't belong here…"

"But Guilmon's a part of me I always said we'd be together!" Takato said

"The Digimon weren't meant for this world." Mr. Wong said

"DarkRenamon is meant to be with me she's my sister! I can't lose her! I already lost the love of my life….and the cops are doing  _nothing_  to find Ember or her siblings!" Jade yelled tears steaming down her cheek holding the DarkViximon close to her.

"Renamon, stay. You can fight this can't you?" Rika asked

"Rika, I know we will see each other again someday." Renamon said

"No Renamon, please I love you!" Rika said

"Gaomon, Flaremon! You're my brothers I can't lose you I already lost my parents I don't want lose my best friends too!" Ashley said as she held onto Flaremon who was now in his in training form Sunmon and Gaomon in his in training form Wanyamon.

"Ashley, we had a really nice time here but we must go. Farewell my tamer I will always be in your heart!" Gaomon said

"You're the best little sister ever I won't forget you!" Flaremon said nuzzling Ashley's cheek.

"Flaremon…Gaomon please don't!" Ashley said with tears falling down her cheek.

"We'll play again soon someday right, Takato?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jade, you'll find Ember and her siblings they're your family too. Stay strong." DarkRenamon said

"No! DarkRenamon you can't go! I don't wanna lose my best friend! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"DarkRenamon, come back!" Jade cried

"Renamon!" Rika yelled

"Flaremon, Gaomon DON'T GO! Damn it's like watching my Pack die all over again!" Ashley scream

Rika looked over to her two best friends they looked back at her with a silenced agreement the three of them took a leap of faith as they jumped into the digital portal surprised that they were being stuck into it as well. Before anyone could stop them they started to float away with their Digimon.

"What are you doing!?" Takato asked

"Sometimes, you just have to do what feels right." Ashley said as the portal closed.

"Henry I know it hurts but in time it will get better." Mr. Wong said

"No, it won't. Terriermon is gone as well as my three other friends because they were terrified of life without their Digimon. How could you do this to us dad? You  _knew_  how much our Digimon meant to us. Ashley watched her family die when the Digimon came into this world she started to feel like she was getting back what she lost all those years ago. You made an ID card for her Digimons making them legal citizens. Now you want to take back that kind act you did by sending our Digimons back home to never come back. Rika, Jade and Ashley may never come back to the Real World, dad. What is Rika's mom going to think? Did you think about our feelings at all?" Henry asked

"I'm sorry Henry….I'm so sorry." Mr. Wong said

* * *

Rika began to stir as she bolted up before a sharp pain in her left shoulder came she looked around as she realized where she was. She gasped at the destruction the D-Reaper has cause the Digital World. Ashley and Jade soon started to wake up too. When they got up they were greeted by their unhappy partners.

"You three know this was a bad idea. You might never see home ever again." Renamon said

"I never had a home. Not without Ember…or my kids…they were with her last." Jade said

"There is no home for me. There never was my brother will understand my decision he wasn't there when our family was killed. I lost too much in my life already." Ashley said

"There is no point in arguing anyways. They're here and we can't send them back or if we even can. The portal was supposed to be sealed behind us to ensure that nothing leaves our world to go to the Human World. They're stuck here as much as we are." Flaremon said

"Why don't we just start by helping you guys rebuild the Digital World? Where do you want us to start?" Jade asked

"Let's start getting some work done then." DarkRenamon said

* * *

*Five Years Later*

After that day the Rika, Jade and Ashley jumped through the portal to be with their Digimon the Digital World has never looked so beautiful it was replicated after the Digital City in Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk. The way they govern their little city was a monarchy Rika and Jade were the Queens after all it was a part of their titled back home while Ashley took the title King. Rika was sitting on the roof by herself as she stared up at the earth thoughts of her family kept running through her head the first time they had came to the Digital World she had only told her grandmother. She didn't tell her mother because she knew she would have been against it. They hadn't been home for a month and the few weeks they were home they were trying to destroy the D-Reaper. Thinking back to that one day of peace was it all worth it? She should be graduating high school going to college getting a job but she wasn't because she was stuck in the Digital World along with her two immortal friends.

"Was coming here the best choice for me?" Rika asked herself.

"There you are. I was worried you wonder off again." Renamon said as she sat next to Rika. The last time they were sitting this close together was the day after Rika risked her life to save Renamon.

"I was thinking…" Rika said

"That isn't good." Renamon said

"Very funny. I guess I don't have to tell you about it than." Rika said

"I'm sorry, Rika. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings what were you thinking about?" Renamon asked

"I'm eighteen now…I should be graduating high school by now. All of our friends are getting their diplomas this is supposed to be the greatest year of my life the day I can finally made my mother proud of me for doing something right with my life. And yet…I can't help but feel like I stole that from my mom," Rika said as she pulled her right knee to her chest as her left leg hung off the edge of the roof. Renamon didn't say anything she just listened.

"Ever since my mom divorced my dad I always hated her. She kept accusing my father of things he would never do. Eventually enough was enough for my dad I woke up the next morning to find that he was gone all I had left to remember him by was the letter he gave me. I should be going to prom…" Rika sighed

"I thought you found all of those things overrated." Renamon said

"Oh I still do. It doesn't mean I wouldn't go." Rika smirked

"Alright, so what are you saying you regret coming to the Digital World?" Renamon asked

"I never said that. I'm just saying that I missed out on part of my life and something my mother was looking forward too since before I was born." Rika said

"Are you okay? You have been distanced for awhile." Renamon asked

"I just feel a bit lost." Rika said as a tear streamed down her cheek she never realized till not how much she had tried to impress her mother. Winning all those Digimon Card Tournaments didn't get her mother's attention she was always too busy with her work. Never paying any attention to her was a big part of her life her grandmother had to fill in the mother role because hers was too foolish to realize that she had abandon her child with focusing on just work.

"Rika, please talk to me I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Renamon said

"I know I should feel bad for leaving my mom to come back here. But I don't I've hated her for so long for not paying attention to me. You're the only one that ever listened to me fully and care what I thought or how I felt." Rika said

"You're my partner, Rika. It's my job to protect you knowing how you feel is a part of the job description." Renamon said

"Renamon, I have to be honest here. The real reason why I wanted to come back to the Digital World." Rika said

"What is it?" Renamon asked

"After that day I saved you from Harpymon I was afraid I lose you again…when I realized…I kinda…" Rika said

"It's okay Rika I won't judge you." Renamon said sweetly.

"I realized that I love you more than I should…" Rika said so quickly Renamon almost didn't catch it until she looked over at her tamer she could see the blush rising to her face. Renamon got closer to Rika they seemed to be almost close enough to kiss that was before Ashley came onto the roof.

"Rika we got a problem!" Ashley said

"What the hell is it?!" Rika asked

"We got a rogue Digimon destroying shit near the outer wall. It's only a matter of time till they get to the city." Ashley said

"Shit! C'mon…" Rika said as she grabbed her Digivice there was one thing that got her to get out of her depressed state and that was the safety for the Digimon that live in the city/kingdom. Digimon may not be human but they treat them as if they were citizens caring about what they thought and what they needed. Once they got to the outer wall and toward where the Digimon was charging towards the city. It was a BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon.

"We're going to have to Bio-merge for this!" Jade said

"Yeah no kidding." Rika said

**Bio-merge Active!**

Renamon Bio-merge to… **Sakuyamon!**

DarkRenamon Bio-merge to… **DarkSakuyamon!**

Flaremon and Gaomon fusion bio-merge to... **MirageApollomon!**

"Alright let's see how angry you are when you meet a pissed off werewolf in a Digimon's body. Wolf Claw!" MirageApollomon attacked

"Spirit Strife!" Sakuyamon yelled

"Wait, wait stop don't attack!" Jade's voice said

"Why he's trying to destroy our kingdom!?" Ashley said

"Someone is on him!" Jade pointed out when Ashley looked over she sucked in a breath she De-Digivolved causing Rika and Jade to look at her questioningly.

"Luna! I thought I lost you forever." Ashley said

"Dramon Killer!" BlackWarGreymon attacked

"Agh! Luna I know you can hear me! Snap outta it!" Ashley yelled

"BlackWarGreymon stop!" Luna said

"Luna!?" Rika said as she De-Digivolved.

"She went missing the week after Ember went missing" Ashley said

"Wait if she went missing the week after Ember went missing maybe she's here as well." Jade said

"She is here." Luna said

"What where?!"

"I don't know exactly we were separated I heard of other humans coming here after the Digital Portal closed I knew it had to be you three." Luna said

"When were you dating Luna? And how come we never knew?" Rika asked

"Remember that week that Conner didn't visit me when Kylee busted my head open when he didn't visit me in the hospital well a month before that he was being really distance to me I was kinda pissed about that even if I wasn't feeling it the least he could've done was see if I was okay it was the anniversary of the death of my pack…Jessica took me to a bar that is where I saw Luna." Ashley said taking Luna's hand.

"I become really good friends with Ember since I just moved to Shinjuku she was showing me around when I saw Ashley at the bar I was really shy to go talk to her even though we were on good terms back then. There were times we couldn't stand each other back then and when I heard she was in the hospital with a head injury I visited her every day until she woke up. The nurse told me I was the only that visited that wasn't family." Luna said

"That is so adorable!" Jade said

"I guess…" Luna said with a blush.

"It was after getting out of the hospital that we started dating. Conner was pissed that I dump him. I realized I'm a lesbian when Luna and I started to hang more when we were just friends. I started to have a crush on her and now she's my girl. I didn't tell you guys because I was hoping you'd figure out on your own." Ashley said

"Well since there is no treat anymore why don't we head back to the kingdom…city…what the hell are we going to call it?" Rika said

"It will be called Digital City but the government with be kingdom-like their Digimon they don't really care about government so it doesn't really matter what the hell we call it." Flaremon said

"True that." Ashley said

* * *

After the battle there was a weird awkwardness between Renamon and Rika they didn't know what to do about it. When Renamon chose Rika to be her Tamer that was when she thirteen. Rika is now eighteen living among Digimon when she should be living back in the Real World where she should be bragging about what college she was accepted into. Getting relationship advice from her mom or grandma yet here she was stuck in the Digital World with only her two best friends and one of her best friend's girlfriend having a crush on her Digimon and not a human boy or girl. Rika came out first to Renamon before she even thought about telling her mother. She knew how her mother would look at her if she told her three simple words that weren't  _I love you._  Her mother was homophobic she always made it hard for Rika being into thing "most girls" weren't. Her mother had always gave her a hard time about being friends with Jade and Ashley the phrase think before you speak wasn't in her mother's vocabulary. When she brought Ashley and Jade over with their girlfriends her mom had made the rudest comment that made Ashley leave the house.

It was the end of their eighth grade year Rika had invited Jade, Ashley, Ember and Luna over to her house their Digimon were invited as well. They were having a great time but it all went bad when Rika's mom, Rumiko came home. The Digimon quickly hid themselves. Luna was sitting on Ashley's lap since their wasn't an official announcement that Luna and Ashley were an item Rika just assumed they were best friends that flirted with each other. Jade flirted with Ashley a lot even though she is in a serious relationship with Ember. Jade had her head on Ember's lap as they were playing the PlayStation 3 that Ashley bought for Rika as a birthday present. They were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II on Zombie Mode.

_"How the fuck do I switch out my gun again!?" Luna asked_

_"You are such a noob at this game." Ashley said as she clicked the triangle button._

_"I don't understand what the purpose of this game is." Renamon said_

_"You don't have to understand, Renamon. It's a first person shooter it doesn't really matter…" Rika said_

_"Shit! Shit! I'm stuck help!" Luna said_

_"Stay where you are. If I can't get to Luna in time Jade you revive her." Ashley said_

_"Alright that's fine Ember and I decided to camp out in the bar." Jade said_

_"I don't see how you two can switch off like that." Rika said_

_"It's all about practice. When we play at her house there are own two controllers when I want to play with her Silver always ends up stealing the other controller when I am AFC." Jade said_

_"Rika, I'm home!" Rumiko called out._

_"Dammit she said she wasn't going to be home until three o'clock!" Rika hissed it was only 12:25. Rumiko had walked into Rika's room where she saw the girls playing their video game._

_"Dammit! Only round 129! We were so close to hitting 133!" Ashley said_

_"Rika I didn't know you brought your friends over." Rumiko said_

_"Yeah…mom it was a last minute decision I told grandma cuz I thought you were weren't going to be back until three." Rika said_

_"Hey Ms. Makino." Ashley said Rumiko's eyes narrowed at Ashley because of the display of Luna sitting on her lap made her feel uncomfortable. She knew that Jade and Ember were a thing and didn't like it so Jade was used to her glaring at her when she and Ember came around. This was the first time that Luna had ever came to Rika's house as well as Ashley._

_"I think I messed up that's why we didn't get to round 133." Luna frown_

_"Don't feel bad Little Moon it's just a number. I'll teach you the basics when we get home." Ashley said_

_"Ashley, where did your parents go wrong with you. Clearly they did something for you to have a liking to girls did your father hurt you? We you too close to your mother when you were a kid. Did they not teach you what a normal family looks like." Rumiko asked_

_"Oh look at the time…I got to get back home. I totally forgot Ren wanted me to help him fix the roof and finish up the basement. C'mon Luna." Ashley said as she left in a hurry._

_"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Rika hissed_

_"Young lady I will not have you raising your voice at me." Rumiko said_

_"How dare you speak about Ashley's parents! They were murdered when she was three! She was forced into the foster system after that it wasn't her choice you don't know what hell she had been through. You have no right poking your nose into her past!" Rika said_

_"She's right! Ashley has been nothing but kind to you. Never speaking back when you insult her. But you just crossed a line that no one dares to cross you don't know_ _**anything** _ _about Ashley because you refuse to get to know her." Jade said_

_"Get out of my house!"Rumiko said_

_"What?" Jade asked_

_"I said get out of my house I don't want Rika hanging around a bunch of dykes!" Rumiko said_

_"Yeah Jade you should go." Rika said_

_"Fine I'll text you when I see Ashley." Jade said._

"This is such a mess." Rika said after she recalled that memory after laying in her bed avoiding Renamon.

 


	2. Can't Hide my feelings for you

" **We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other." Leon** _ **"Kingdom Hearts"**_

" **I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power." Ventus and Sora** _ **"Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep"**_

Rika hasn't left her room since the battle she has also never went out to see Renamon it was like that time she sent Renamon away when IceDevimon wanted her to be his Tamer. She wondered around the castle grounds when she  _did_ decide to leave her room. Thinking about what life was like for their friends back home and how much damage was done when they had decided to leave the Real World. Somehow, Ashley and Luna had figured out a way to program a mirror that was made out of Chrome Digizoid to work as a phone like the iPhone's FaceTime app. They all have kept in contact with their families but Rika's. Rika ask if Jade and Ashley's family not tell her mother of this special mirror just her grandma she was more worried about her than anything.

As a kid Rika had always been an outcast being the daughter of a famous model and not having a father made it hard for Rika to fit in people always looked at her weird because she dressed in guys clothing she was bullied a lot which caused her to be so cold to people. Before Renamon came into this world she felt as if she wasn't good enough. With her mother always blowing her off for some photo shoot she started to hate the world so much that she would rather see if her mother care more about her if she was nearly dying so she had jumped off the school roof now she wasn't trying to kill herself she was trying to make it to the other roof but the way she jump off was to make it appear that way so if someone saw her jump they'd tell her mother. She was aiming for a balcony but she hadn't correctly calculate how far the jump was this was when she learnt that Ashley and Jade weren't human Jade flew up to catch her while Ashley scale the building. When they saved her life she had become like family to them.

"I can't deal with this anymore. I'll just….no I can't…but if I don't… _fuck_  why is this so hard! I've known her since I was thirteen! Maybe that…maybe that's the problem…but why should it be a problem? Why am I talking to myself!?" Rika yelled

"Rika…are you okay?"

"Ahhh! Dammit don't sneak up on me like that! Wait…how long were you listening?" Rika asked

"Long enough. Rika I want to…"

"It's okay Renamon I get it you don't like me. I can say I don't feel hurt that you rejected me but I'll live through it. Just give me some time to proc…" Rika was cut off when Renamon pulled her in for a kiss.

"Who ever said anything about a rejection? I'm pretty sure we got interrupt before I could answer you back." Renamon said

"Yeah…I guess we were." Rika smiled

"What do you want to do now?" Renamon asked

"I don't know…I never really knew how the relationship thing works." Rika said

"Has Jade or Ashley ever told you what it feels like?" Renamon asked

"No, not really. I never asked so they never brought it up. Jade and Ashley have a lot to deal with…" Rika said

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked

"Luna had twins…they had also adopted two other kids then Ashley found her long lost daughter not too long ago." Rika said

"Five kids…that seems interesting seeing that Ashley isn't the best when it comes to patients I find it amusing. Didn't you mention that Jade had three kids?" Renamon asked

"That was another reason why my mother didn't like me hanging out with Ashley and Jade. She said they didn't have a future because they got "busy" to early in their life. Which honestly makes no sense because she had me when she was a sophomore in high school Jade and Ashley are technically juniors in high school. Being immortal they had to repeat many years of school because how old they look. That's why Jade and Ashley are the smartest ones in this group they've been to school for years." Rika said

"You're smart too Rika. Don't ever tell yourself you're not." Renamon said

"Why don't we go find our immortal friends?"

"Sure why not." Rika said

Rika was remembering the time when she met up with Ashley after her mother rudely asked her if being sexuality assaulted made her a lesbian. Ashley wasn't too happy about seeing Rika she knew it wasn't her fault but she didn't want to talk about the feeling of leaving so quickly either. They had been back at Rika's house with her grandma there she really listened to the girls and didn't judge the girls in fact she is the exact opposite of Rumiko. Ashley and Jade had brought over their kids.

_"Auntie Rika!"_

_"How come your kids call me auntie?" Rika asked_

_"Because they like you. My kids call Jade auntie as well." Ashley said_

_"So, what are we going to do?" Jade asked_

_"Well judging by the sounds the kids are already playing Call of Duty. I guess we could set up my Playstation 4 in the living room while we take turns to play Outlast." Ashley said_

_"You brought your PS4 to school?" Rika asked_

_"You keep forgetting the art of magic. I made it appear as if it was a used PSN card." Ashley said_

_"You're something else, Ashley." Rika said_

_"Thank you." Ashley said as she pulled out her Playstation 4 as she set it up they had been playing for a while. In fact Seiko had sat down to watch them play._

_"Crap I need to hide…go under the bed…get the fuck under the bed!" Ashley growled_

_"You scared Ashley?" Rika teased_

_"Hell fucking yeah I'm scared! Shit I ain't gunna like about it…" Ashley said_

_"What is the point of this game what are you trying to gain?" Seiko asked_

_"Well, grandma you play as a reporter named Miles Upshur he got an email from the guy you play in the DLC Whistleblower, Waylon Park. Miles wants to exposed Murkoff for how they treated their patients." Jade said during the times that Rika had brought over Ashley and Jade they had built a great relationship with Seiko that she wanted them to call her grandma being the same age as Rika and her only friends at the time before meeting Takato and the other Tamers. It was nice to see that Rika had friends she could hang out with. Seiko never saw them as a bad influent on Rika quite the opposite. Rumiko just doesn't want to try. It was around 4:00 when Rumiko came home; Rika, Jade and Ashley were playing a card game with the kids as well as Seiko, Life's a Pitch was really fun game to play with children._

_"What would you find at the center of the earth?" Snow said_

_"Garden horse!" Alex yelled after all the cards were flipped over._

_"Garden horse? Why would that be at the center of the earth?" Drakkar asked_

_"Because if you were trapped there you could wrapped the garden horse around you to get yourself out." Alex said_

_"For a second there I thought that was the dumbest thing ever." Rika said_

_"Why is everyone being so mean to me? I quit!" Alex said frowning as she stormed off._

_"Lexi, wait come back. Keep playing I'll go fix this." Ashley said_

_"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Rika frowned_

_"It's not your fault she just doesn't take criticism very well when Ashley found her after losing contact with her. Alex was badly hurt emotionally and physically." Luna said_

_"She's just like Ashley that goes to show who she took after." Rika said_

_"What is this?" Rumiko asked as she walked into the living room._

_"Oh look who's back the one that_ _**supposed** _ _to be the mother in this house. Oh wait I forgot you threw away that the day you stop paying attention to Rika." Ashley said as she walked back into the living room holding Alex._

_"I will not take your back talk young lady this is my house." Rumiko said_

_"Oh really you seem to not care about what you said about me. Have you ever thought about what you say before you say it?" Ashley growled her eyes glowing red._

_"What have you been smoking your eyes are pretty bloodshot right now?" Rumiko accused_

_"Ashley stop! It's not worth it." Rika said_

_"Yeah you're right. I mean the world is full of opinions so why should I have to hide a part of myself because it's not what people call normal?" Ashley growled_

_"Dear do calm down. I don't wish to see a bloodbath." Seiko said_

_"I can't…" Ashley said_

_"Here I believed I learnt a spell on how to control you when your angry doesn't want to listen. Control the wolf do not act on this impulse shall you attack this stupid bitch you shall be shocked. Here this ring will act like a shock collar if you attempt to claw Rumiko's eyes out." Jade said tossing the ring to Ashley._

_"Leave it to the witch to figure out my problems. What would I do without you?" Ashley smirked_

_"You would most like be running from hunters." Jade said_

_"Witch?" Rumiko said_

_"Yes, Rumiko. They're all hybrids." Seiko said Rika had told her grandma that her friends weren't mortal she did take well to learning of Renamon's existent as well as the other Digimon so why wouldn't she be able to know that the other two girls she treats as family about their abilities._

_The rest of the day was blurry for Rika. There was a lot of running that's all she knew._

"Hey, Rika what's up?" Jade asked

"This is a stupid question." Rika said

"It's only stupid if you make it stupid and knowing you it's an awkward question." Ashley said

"If we found a way back to earth what would you do?" Rika asked

"Shit I don't know hang out with my family." Jade said

"Yeah I didn't tell them I was going to be coming back to the DW. Though, I do talk to them they really miss me around the house." Ashley said

"When I find Ember go on a really romantic date." Jade added

"How does the whole dating thing work?" Rika asked

"Oh I see you find yourself a girlfriend who's the lucky gal?" Ashley smirked

"That would be Renamon…" Rika blushed

"Whoa did not see that one coming well we can't really help you with that. Unless we can make a card for Renamon where she can appear human than you can do whatever you want. Wait give me your Digivice." Ashley said

Rika handed her Digivice to Ashley, she popped it open as she did some modifying to it. That was another thing that Rumiko didn't know about Ashley she's a tech nerd taking things apart was what she love to do. Her brother thought her how to do it her Digivice it helped them in the long run. It had taken up the rest of the day when Ashley gave Rika back her Digivice.

"What did you do to it?" Rika asked

"Well I modified the lazar on it when you press this button point it directly at Renamon and see what happens." Ashley said

"I swear to God!"

"Why would I want to intentionally hurt Renamon!? I made sure it wouldn't!" Ashley said that had reassured Rika to use the newly modified Digivice when she did it Renamon wasn't there anymore standing where she was is now a tall blonde haired woman wearing blue short-shorts as well as purple shirt.

"Renamon!?" Rika gasped

"This way if we ever go back to Real World you can go on real dates. There isn't a guide on how to have a great relationship just do whatever you both like to do. Go to dinner have fun." Ashley said

"You're the best Ash!" Rika said

"So you want to go back home?" Jade asked

"Yes, I do. I want to see my grandma again." Rika said

"Yeah I know how you feel. We'll start looking for a way home we've finished what we came here to do. It's about time we went back however I will make it so the only humans that can come back to the Digital World is us." Ashley said

* * *

*Seven Years Later in the Real World*

Takato Matsuki, 25, a writer of his own stories about his life and what it felt like to be a Digimon. Henry Wong was now working with the Hypos cooperation the two of them meet up with the gang since Rika, Jade and Ashley left.

"Hey Takato how are you?" Jeri asked

"I'm fine I just want to figure out a way to see if the others are okay in the Digital World it's been twelve years since they left." Takato said

"I think they're fine don't worry too much Takato." Ryo said he had married Jeri a few years later after Rika left. Seeing that she was never interested in him he clearly didn't have a chance with her. She had always talked so highly about someone she liked he never could reach that level of respect Rika was a stubborn person to get along with she hated the pet-names he'd given her.

"Guys I just got a text from Yamaki to head to the park." Henry said

"Why do we need to go to the park? Our food hasn't even came out yet?" Kazu asked

"Shut up about your stomach Kazu!" Takato said

* * *

*In the Digital World*

Back in the Digital World, Ashley and Luna had just finished up the portal for them to go back home the firewall they created took years of coding to do seven years to be exact the time and energy for that was the reason why it took seven years to build now at the age of 25 as well. The set up for it to open is that a special coding on the lasers of that their Digivice gives off makes it easy for them to be read as theirs. In that seven year span they managed to find Ember it was about time they did get home Ashley and Jade's kids were still on earth with their family.

"This will be totally worth it I want to hug my children." Jade said

"Trust me it will work Luna and I have put all our blood, sweat and tears into that fucking coding if it doesn't work I'm going to try to break the Digital barrier. I know when we get to earth that I'm going to be hounded by Alex for leaving her." Ashley said

"I'm sure Wolfram told her and all the other kids why you left them to go to the Digital World. Knowing the way you two are the thought of leaving something in ruin when you know you can help isn't the type of person you are." Rika said

"You wouldn't've found us if you hadn't come to the Digital World in the first place." Ember said

"That is true." Luna said

"Let's get the thing powered up." Rika said

Rika, Jade, Ashley, Ember and Luna pointed their Digivices at the Digital Wall a portal opened itself up the plan worked. It took five years to rebuild the place and took another seven to figure out a way home. Now it's time to go back home however to Rika she wasn't looking forward to that, luckily for her if her mother kicks her out the house after she introduce Renamon in her human form to her she was and will always be welcomed to live with Ashley. They step through the portal and were sucked into the Digital stream.

* * *

*In the Real World*

Henry, Takato and the rest of the gang were in the park where they had showed up all those years ago. Yamaki said that they detected a sighting of bio-merging happening in the area. When they got there a smoke cloud came like every time a Digimon appears. Henry had his gun drawn.

"What the hell!" Ashley growled

"Rika!?" Takato asked

"Well if it isn't Gogglehead." Rika smirked

"You guys survived!" Kazu said

"Of course we survived! You work for Hypnos now?" Ashley asked

"Yeah I took on the job so I could figure out a way to reopen the Digital Portal to bring you guys back. However, you seem to have figured that on your own." Henry said

"How come the only Digimon that came back with you were your own?" Kenta asked

"That is none of your business!" Ashley said

"It is our business that's not fair that your Digimon get to come back while ours are still in the Digital World that's selfish!" Kazu said

"Ashley and I had a coding set on your Digivice but the power wasn't strong enough so we had to draw data from our Digimon. Now, get the hell out of our way we've got family to go see." Luna said

"Taught her everything she knows." Ashley smirked, pushing pass Ryo and Kazu. Ashley had set everyone Digivice to have the same function Rika's had to turn their Digimon into humans. Knowing that the world was still pretty sore on the idea of them coming back after they nearly destroyed the world, Rika had parted ways with her two best friends when they got to her house. The walk wasn't that far to her house; which was the reason why they always hung out at her place. She took in a deep breath and held onto Renamon's hand.

"Wait before we do this I need to give you a name…" Rika said

"That makes sense well you're the one that choose me as a partner you should pick a human name for me." Renamon smiled

"Lucky for you I already thought about one how does Yuzumki sound to you?" Rika asked

"Perfect." Renamon said

Rika nodded as she took hold of Renamon's hand it was a new feeling for her she had gotten so use to holding Renamon's hand when she only had three fingers she unlocked the door. As she expected her mother wasn't home her grandma wasn't either however she had left a note on the table which was oddly addressed to her.  _Did she know I was coming back to the Real World today? Must've been Henry he had to have told her that a Digital Portal open and the possibly of it being us was likely. Leave it to grandma to care about me more than my own mother._  Rika thought was a smiled her grandma left a note saying she was going to be at her friend's house for most of the day helping them move for an old lady she still can do a lot of things.

"What do we do now?" Renamon asked

"Well, I had one idea." Rika said with a blush.

"And what would that be?" Renamon asked

"You'll have to come to my room to figure that out." Rika smirked

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the story will be taken place in the Digital World and the other half in the Real World now that they have made it back plus with the time skipping it makes it easy for flashbacks to happen. Enjoy (should be doing math homework right now)


	3. The Burden of Truth.

**“I make my own destiny.”- Regina Mills “Once Upon a Time”**

**“You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim. But to your people, freedom is just as essential as air. And without it. There is no life. There is only darkness.” Zaheer “The Legend of Korra”**

Rika took Renamon to what she was hoping was still her room when she got there she was highly disappointed. Her mother had turned it into her own personal studio she didn’t think she was going to come back that threw another wrench into her relationship with her mother. She saw all the paperwork that was one the table all the work her mother had around the room all she saw red. Ashley and Jade had taught Rika a few things about magic and right now she was glad they did. She quickly walked over to the papers she read them carefully it was more things that her mother was going to put into her room, gripping the paper tightly it started to create smoke as it was set on fire. Before Renamon could even stop Rika from destroying the room further Rika had already bolted smashing things, knocking things over until the whole room looked like a tornado blow around it. Renamon held onto Rika’s wrist before just as she punched the glass case that held her mother’s favorite outfit. Blood ran down Rika’s palm.

“Destroying this room won’t help anything. C’mon Heartbreaker let’s get out of here.” Renamon said

“She doesn’t give a damn about me! She never has!” Rika yelled clenching her fist as the blood dripped out faster. It started to create a small puddle on the floor.

“Rika…you’re bleeding let me fix that for you and we can go wherever you want,” Renamon said

“W-what y-yeah…we could do that….” Rika said as her mind was running a mile a minute all her memories of how rude her mother was to her came crashing back to her that she barely heard what Renamon had said.

_“I don’t see why you even have any friends you don’t treat me like your mother. And you always talk rudely to them I honestly don’t see why they still hang out with you.” Rumiko said after she dragged Rika home from Alex’s birthday party that her mother rudely ruined. Rika hadn’t told her mother she was going to Ashley’s place to celebrate the youngest Kimarus birthday because she knew she wouldn’t let her go. This hatred she has with her friends is starting to piss off Ashley and Jade as well, they understand that Rumiko doesn’t like them for their lifestyle they can take whatever negative thing she can say about them, however when she starts to talk about their girlfriend or their children she is crossing a fine line you don’t cross especially with supernatural beings. They were having a great time before Rumiko burst through the doors._

_“Out of all the things you could be doing Rika. You decide to come here to celebrate the birthday of this…mistake’s life. Bastard children aren’t meant to be in this world.”Rumiko said_

_“Am I really a mistake mommy? You didn’t really want me did you?” Alex frowned as she ran to her room crying._

_“Lexi wait! Thanks a **lot** , Rumiko ever since I got her back in my life I made her feel nothing more than a princess. She already feels shitty with what life she was given because the foster system didn’t give a damn about her. Must you try to destroy my family just because you don’t like my lifestyle? What gives you the right to speak of my family in such a way when you, yourself cannot bear the title mother!” Ashley growled following after Alex._

_“Rika we’re leaving_ , _” Rumiko said_

 _“No_ , _” Rika said_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“No, I’m not leaving with you. You always insult my friends and I’m sick of it! Ashley and Jade are my **family** too theirs have treated me more like a daughter then you have ever done in your fucking lifetime. I have a room in both their houses their parents know more about me than you ever will. And you want me to go back with you after you just ruin my niece’s birthday party? How stupid can you get?” Rika said when Rumiko’s hand collided with Rika’s cheek. The sting made Rika take a few steps back insulting her mother that way was asking for trouble but it needed to be said Rumiko was about to grab Rika by the wrist when out of nowhere Luna steps in front of her._

_“You are not going to lay another hand on my friend. As a mother of my own two kids plus Drakkar, Lucine and now even Alex I know what being a mother is like regardless of age. A mother is always there for her kids always defending them even when their wrong. A mother would do anything for their kid what have you done for Rika?” Luna said_

_“Get the fuck out of my house!” Ashley growled as she was holding a sobbing Alex in her arms. Rumiko scanned the room there were four supernaturals that can control their powers that she know of however she didn’t realize that the kids can control their powers as well that was until Alex dropped to the ground as her eyes glowed red._

_“Get out!” Alex growled_

“Rika…Rika are you okay you’re zoning out.” Renamon asked

“Agh shit…” Rika hissed

“Sorry, I hadn’t noticed you zoned out on me. I did warn you it was going to hurt.” Renamon said

“No, its fine it feels better than what the glass would’ve felt like,” Rika said Renamon smiled at Rika as she finished wrapping a bandage around her hand.

“C’mon let’s get out of here bef---”

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY STUDIO!?” Rumiko yelled hearing her voice Rika’s anger took the best of her once again as she ran out of the bathroom to her old room as Rumiko was picking up the half-burnt paperwork on the ground.

“You really don’t give a damn about me,” Rika said

“Rika, I think it’s time we go...now.” Renamon insisted

“You should heed your girlfriend’s warning.” Rumiko said

“You don’t get the right to tell me what the hell to do.” Rika hissed

“She has a point you know. You didn’t think she was going to come back were you? What type of mother just changes her only daughter’s room into her own studio with not the slightest idea that she might come back one day? You had never known about my existent until we came back from the Digital World the first time, while Seiko already knew about my relationship with your daughter.” Renamon stated rather pointedly. The day Renamon had seen and heard how she treats Rika she made it her job to make sure that any negative ideas pulled Rika down, there had been days where she didn’t want to leave her room. Or days she didn’t want to get dinner until midnight.

“I will not be treated like this by a creature that shouldn’t be,”

“And you young lady are walking a fine line between sin and beastality. I could send you away to get you fix and have this thing deleted.” Rumiko said

“You’d have to kill me first. Digimons have a bond with their Tamers you kill her then you will be killing me too. Now, do you think you want that on your conscious that you’re the reason why your daughter is dead.” Rika said

“Don’t test me girl!”

“You kill my friend and I will snap your neck in half.” Ashley growled

“When did you?”

“I followed you home. I was worried you kill someone and by someone I mean Rumiko if she changed your room to her own studio. You know I can see the future.” Ashley said   

“Right I keep forgetting that bit of information. C’mon let’s go I don’t want to stay much longer here. You think I can stay with you?” Rika asked

“Your room is always opened for you.”

* * *

Rika left her former house as she was making herself at home at her new one. While putting her stuff in the closet she was visited by a little guest.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Rika asked kneeling down to the little girl.

“No, I just want to hang in here. Is that okay?” Alex said

“Don’t touch anything. Don’t want you getting hurt.” Rika said

“Okay!” Alex smiled

Rika had always found Alex amusing. Whenever she came over Alex had always found comfort with her when Ashley or Luna were away for a short while. She sometimes sleeps with her as well. Alex had also grown on Renamon.

“Where’s Renamon?” Alex asked

“I’m right here Alex.” Renamon said

“Hi!” She smiled

“There you are I was wondering where you had wandered off to this time.” Ashley said, as she entered the room picking up her daughter.

“No, I want to stay with Aunt Rika.” Alex protested

“I know you do Lexi but you’ve got a lot to do before bed. You still have to eat and take a bath.” Ashley said

“Can I come back when I finish it all?” Alex asked

“Yes, my sweet you can.” Ashley said

Watching the interaction with Alex and Ashley made Rika remember the times she had snuck out of the house to get away from her mother when she pissed her off.

Rika had been running for a few hours it was three in the morning her mother had pissed her off of the last time. She had the nerve to come into her room and start throwing away her cards because she had carefully laid them out on her desktop. Her mother has no respect of any of her stuff she can’t stand it. Sometimes, Renamon had to get it back from her mother’s room causing her to explain how it got back in her room in the first place. When she got to the front door of the Kimaru Mansion the person that had opened the door for her was little Alex.

“Why are you awake? Where your mom?” Rika asked kneeling down to the four-year-old girl.

“She’s in the bathroom with mama something about helping her with a cut.” Alex said

“Oh really did she say where it came from?” Rika asked

“A battle with a Digimon. I was there I saw it. It looked really painful. Why are you here?” Alex asked

“Mother issues. You’re lucky you don’t have to worry about it.” Rika said

“Nonaka what are you doing at my front door at three in the morning talking to my daughter who should be asleep and not playing with the wolves?” Ashley asked

“I was hoping I could leave some of my stuff in my room here. Rumiko started going through my stuff and throwing my cards. She almost threw away my Digivice I had to make Renamon get it back.” Rika said

“That woman has no respect for anything that is yours now does she?” Ashley asked

“No, she does not.” Rika said

“Can I sleep in Rika’s room mine is very lonely.” Alex asked

“If it means you’ll go to sleep then yes.” Ashley said

“Yay! I’ll go get my 3DS!” Alex said running upstairs pass her mother.

“Heh-heh I don’t see how you do it.” Rika said, closing the door behind her.

“Do what raise a kid? It’s not that hard when they’re that age they can tell what’s wrong what hurts what they want. It’s only hard when you can’t understand what they’re feeling. It hasn’t been the easiest thing but they keep me going in life.” Ashley said

“I’m starting to rethink how I feel about teen parenthood. If you are willing to take on the burden then yeah I’m for it. You’re everything I wish my mother was when she had me. You have all this money and you spend all of it on your kids. You are my hero.” Rika said

“Rika you’re my sister in more ways then one. I didn’t have a relationship with my parents because I was too young to really remember. We’ve both been abandoned by someone in our life yours just so happens to be your mother...mine...was my brother for a while.” Ashley said

“Rika, I think you should go to bed now. Alex’s getting really rowdy.” Luna said

“That girl is something else.” Rika said, going upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story I do apologize if it feels like I skipped over the development of Rika and Renamon's relationship I will establish that in later chapters. If need be if not I shall go on to having Rika realize that she can't stop her feelings to Renamon.


	4. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into how Rika befriended Jade and Ashley

**“You’ll be my living legacy.” Zack Fair “Final Fantasy: Crisis Core”**

**“He made me feel like I had a heart. It’s kinda funny you make me feel the…..same.” Axel “Kingdom Hearts II”**

When Rika saw Alex sleeping in her bed. She couldn’t help but think back to when she first befriended Jade and Ashley. 

***

It was after a Digimon Card Tournament both Jade and Ashley were raising up in the brackets that no one ever expected anyone to be able to go toe-to-toe with  _ the _ Digimon Queen. The way they played they had the same cold stare Rika once had. Both Jade and Ashley got their own little titles within the Digimon Card Community as well, the Angel of Death and The Virus King respectively. When Jade and Ashley had to go at each other it was a show to remember, the audience watched on the edge of their seat when Ashley became the victor the crowd did not see it coming the crowd did not think that Ashley and Jade would go easy on each other. Ultimately, Rika still won the tournament however she didn’t think she’d gain two friends from it.

After everyone left Rika ran into both Jade and Ashley. The two of them grinned. Rika glared at the other girls.

Ashley broke the silence. “Hey, it was a great game,” she said.

Rika scoffed. “I’m the Digimon Queen you winning was unlikely,” said Rika. She pushed past them Jade and Ashley glanced at each other. 

Jade laughed. “Guess she’s as cold as everyone says she is. We should start calling her the Ice Queen then,” said Jade.

Rika stared at them with confusion. “Why are you two not afraid of me?”

Ashley shrugged. “I guess it’s cuz we really want to be your friend. I mean we do go to the same school after all. I sit three seats behind you I always get kicked out of class because I refused to follow the dress code. Jade sit three seats on the right of me she’s the one that always eggs on everything I do.” said Ashley.

Rika’s realization clicked in. “Wait how did I not realize that?”

Jade grinned with her hands behind her back. “Because no one has tried to befriend you. Everyone is scared of what you’ll do. So, you do not try to pay attention to the idiots around you.” 

Rika nodded. “Okay, fine I’ll be your friend. If you can handle me.”

Ashley smirked. “I doubt that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Following that event, Rika kept to her word and got to know the two other girls. She hadn’t realized how much they all had in common. What they always seemed to talk about was how they never knew what it was like to be loved by their parents. Ashley openly stated she never did since she was three after her parents were murdered right in front of her while Jade just can’t remember because her parents died shortly after born. When both Ashley and Jade were kids they were raised by siblings. Rika was starting to enjoy their company which surprised her because she had a natural distant for all people expect her grandmother (though she never really showed it). 

When she invited the two over to her place was when she fully realized that Jade and Ashley were being true friends to her. Ashley was dressed in Slytherin everything she had a denim vest with the Death Eater sigil, as well as a Slytherin t-shirt she had a Slytherin beanie, as well as a Slytherin backpack, while Jade had a Panic! At the Disco tank top with booty shorts, they are the complete opposite when it comes to style but has the same interests. Which is something Rumiko can’t stand.

The three of them were talking when Rika brought up relationships. “The way you two act I wouldn’t surprised if you two dated,” said Rika.

Ashley broke out in full on laughter. “Oh man, how did you figure that out!? Hell I even dated  _ her _ girlfriend once and she’s dated mine,” said Ashley.

Rika jaw dropped. “What the fuck?!”

Jade blushed. “Our friend group was small. It’s still small!” said Jade.

Ashley shrugged. “Almost everyone in our pack have or has dated with someone in our group. Hell Jade has dated one of my ex-girlfriends,” said Ashley.

Rika looked at them with a very confused look. “You’re just okay with that?”

Jade nodded. “It’s just how life is. Our group just so happens to be heavily LGBT and a safe place for being a hybrid,” said Jade.

Rika still looked confused. “Hybrids?”

Ashley grinned as she let her eyes glow red. “I’m a werewolf-elf and Jade’s a genie-witch,” said Ashley.

Rika grinned. “That’s pretty cool,” she said.

Jade shrugged. “You’re the first person to think so.”

Ashley glanced at her phone. “Aww man, I gotta go. I promised Luna that we’d have a  _ real _ date night. So, I’m taking her out to the movies and getting ramen afterward.” said Ashley.

She got up and grabbed her Boosted board. Then a loud crash happened. The three of them looked at each before turning towards the source of the sound. There was a large cloud. “What the heck is that?” asked Rika.

Jade grinned. “Let’s find out! Whoa….what the….what’s this blue card?” asked Jade when her card reader fell out of her pocket.

Ashley shrugged when she pulled out her card reader to have the exact same card as well. “What the hell? You got the same card to Rika?” asked Ashley.

Rika didn’t answer she just pulled out her card reader. “That’s strange I don’t have one.”

Ashley and Jade swapped the card as their Digi-readers turned into Digivices. “This is so cool! Let’s go inside,” said Jade.

The three girls walked in it was oddly clear inside the fog. Both Jade and Ashley’s Digivice pointed them into the center of the fog. A pair of dark red eyes and piercing ice blue ones appeared causing both Jade and Ashley to collapse on the ground fearing for what was gunna happen next.

Ashley gathered herself quickly letting her eyes glow red letting out a loud howl. “You can’t scare me!” said Ashley.

A disembodied voice chuckled. “That’s good to hear seeing as we’re not here to kill you.” 

Before any of them could respond a large gust of wind pushed them back kicking up dirt. The three of them covered their eyes. “My king it is great to finally meet you.”

Rika, Ashley, and Jade opened their eyes as their jaws dropped as there was three Digimon standing right in front of them. “Yo, this has got to be a joke. Really funny Rika you can stop now,” said Jade.

Rika shook her head. “You really think I could come up with such an elaborate prank when I’ve been with you guys all day! How could I give you two a random blue card that I have never since in my life and have it change your card readers? I’m not magic, Jade! That’s you and Ashley since you’re some kind of supernaturals after all.” said Rika.

The large lion kneeled in front of Ashley. “You have nothing to fear. We’re your Digimon partners.”

Ashley tilted her head. “We? I get more than one?” asked Ashley.

The Digimon nodded. “My name is Flaremon and this right here,” said Flaremon as he places a cute blue bear with boxing gloves on the floor right next to him. “This is Gaomon we’re fairly new to the Digiverse so I do not blame you for not know who we are,” said Flaremon.

Jade finally got up from the ground. “Alright, then that must mean….” Jade did not finish her sentence as a black Renamon stood in front of her. “I am your creation, Jade,” said DarkRenamon.

Ashley glanced at her friend. “I drew a Renamon when I was younger but I wanted a black one because BlackWarGreymon was cool but I was scared of him as a child. So, I made DarkRenamon….I was gunna call her Black-Renamon but it didn’t have the same ring to it.” said Jade. “Then I later learned about Kuzuhamon and for me, it didn’t make sense that there wasn’t a virus version of Renamon. Anyways, that’s the story behind DarkRenamon,” explained Jade.

Ashley tilted her head. “Huh, I never thought of that.”

Rika glanced at Goamon. “So, what I don’t get a Digimon either?” asked Rika.

Gaomon stood behind Ashley’s leg. “C-Check your pocket again,” he said.

Flaremon chuckled. “Gaomon, is kinda shy don’t worry he’ll get used to you guys,” said Flare.

Rika checked her pocket once again when she found the blue card she swiped it on her Digi Reader. When it turned into a Digivice with a blue and white she eyed it before they heard Rika’s Digimon jumping from tree to tree before appearing right behind her. “You called for me?”

Rika stepped back to look at her Digimon. “Renamon how fitting of a choice,” said Rika.

Renamon side glared Rika. “I hope I can be of use to you.”

Before any of them could say another word a loud growl rang through. As Megidramon slithered through. He lowered his head towards Jade.

Jade placed her hand on his nose. “I am also a tamer of this big fellow? Damn, I must be good.”

Flaremon shook his head. “Well, you’re not his tamer however he has gotten a liking to you that he wants to be our second for now. Perhaps in the future, if you have a child they will be his tamer. But for now, he will be loyal to you and only you. He will protect anyone you deem is worthy.” said Flaremon.

Jade grinned. “That is the coolest thing ever!” said Jade as she hopped on Megidramon’s shoulder.  

Rika stood there eyeing Renamon she’d always been using her cards when she’d get the chance but she never thought she’d actually see one.  

***

Rika smiled at the memory Jade and Ashley have been very good to her and she’s very grateful for that. Thinking about to those times brought back the bad memories of how she treated Renamon, she will never get over how she neglected the fox’s feelings in her quest to have her Digivolve. She returned to her room as she flopped onto her bed as she let out a dragged out sigh. 

Renamon appeared from the shadows. “That can’t be good. What’s wrong, Heartbreaker anything I can help you with?” asked Renamon.

Rika shook her head. “Not really,” she said.

Renamon walked over to the bed as she sits next to Rika. “Want to talk about it?”

Rika sat up placing her head on Renamon’s shoulder taking hold of the fox Digimon’s hand. “I’m still a bit salty about my mother. However, that’s not the real reason why I’m frustrated.”

Renamon nodded. “Rika, you have to tell me what you’re feeling I cannot read your mind,” said Renamon.

Rika sighed. “Renamon….I….shit I don’t know how to say it….”

Renamon kissed Rika’s knuckles. “Whatever it is you know I will not judge you at all.”

Rika bit her bottom lip. “I think I want to find my dad….I know it a risky idea but at this point, I want to do it. Mom clearly doesn’t want anything to do with me and I hate her for everything she's taken from me. I think it’s time I track down papa…..everything went wrong the moment he left.”

Renamon took hold of Rika’s hand. “If you truly want to do that I will be there by your side all the way. However, do you blame your father for how things turned out with your relationship with your mother?”

Rika nodded. “Totally and completely but not in a negative way. It’s not his fault mom throw me into thinking I didn’t want to do. I think she was jealous how much I wanted to hang out with him do a things that he did. I remember helping him fix the car. I heard the argument they were having when they got divorced. I woke up because I heard the yelling….mom….Rumiko….kept saying to dad that she gave birth to a daughter, not a son. Dad defended me in every way she’s just likes hanging out with me, she wants to learn how to fix things, she’s a tomboy and my favorite one of all….even if I learned I was transgender in some way that the way she was reacting to everything would only make things worse. She told him to get out and never come back papa fought everyday for me but this was a battle he couldn’t win he wanted to take me with him but the court ruled in favor of my mother….and I never saw him again.”

Renamon nodded. “I don’t know much about human relationships when it comes to family but I can say that it seems unfair that you grew up without a father just because your mother didn’t want you to be one of the guys or so I’ve heard be a lesbian.”

Rika chuckled. “Oh boy that’s an understatement. I’ll ask Ashley and Luna to help me hack into the court files on why he was denied joint courtesy of me.”

Renamon smiled kissing Rika’s forehead before she disappeared back into the shadows. Rika fell asleep as soon as Renamon left the thought of meeting her dad for the first time in fifteen years Rika doesn’t remember much about her father but she does remember loving him dearly, yet she remembers how her demeanor has changed since he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story I do apologize if it feels like I skipped over the development of Rika and Renamon's relationship I will establish that in later chapters. If need be if not I shall go on to having Rika realize that she can't stop her feelings to Renamon.


End file.
